Dispensers for rust converting liquids such as those sold under the trade designation "Duro Extend" by Loctite Corporation, Newington, Conn. or "Rust Reformer" by Rust-Oleum, Elk Grove Village, Ill. have heretofore comprised plastic bottles with a manually openable valve in a cap for the bottle through which the liquid can be dispensed; and the use of such dispenser has involved opening the valve, dispensing a quantity of the liquid into a container (which container may be provided as a removable cover over the cap of the container), and then applying the liquid from the container to a rusted surface from which loose rust has been scratched away. Such application of rust converting liquid has thus required the use of a rust removal implement (such as a scraper or wire brush) and a liquid application implement (such as a paint brush); often results in wasting the rust converting liquid since excess liquid dispensed into the container should not be returned to the bottle since it could contaminate the liquid in the bottle; and requires subsequent clean up of the application implement and container if they are to be saved.